Talk:Nue
Respawn timer I have farmed Nue a lot recently, and I have noticed when you kill only the single tiger placeholder the pop time is on average an 60 to 80 minutes after the last kill. I have also noticed that every 1 in 5 attempts is a 3 hour + spawn. Anyone else notice this? Vormov 20:25, 5 February 2008 (EST) I've so far killed Nue 20 times (2/20 ><). Every time we killed more than the only PH, he would pop ater ~3-6 hours. When we killed only the PH, he popped within the first pop cycle (I.E. between 121 and 130 minutes after last kill). Since all of the Goblins here agrro up until level 57, this would ordinarily be a problem. Chi Blast, however, will go through the tower walls, and it is possible to target through them with sufficient care, allowing one to pull the PH tiger without bringing along any "friends". A skilled player can also ditch any unwanted aggro through the Pso'Xja entrance, although timing is critical here. The conditions of the pop and the (very rare) ability to target through an obviously solid wall make it seem that this NM is a cleverly designed test of a Monk's ingenuity... Lahina 19:31, 4 February 2007 (EST) The comment about not killing non-PH mobs is utter crap in my opinion. I just walked up to Beaucedine and cleared the entire area around the tower of all mobs. Nue spawned in the 3rd round of tiger spawns. I've killed Nue 8 times and have never bothered only killing tigers and average spawn time has been around 2 hours. Can we take that line off? ~~ Raithen 02:24, 12 January 2007 (MST) Agreed with Raithen. I camped Nue, killed him at 5:15pm proceeded to clear the area of everything and then he popped again at 6:38. So I don't believe that only killing the PH has any relation to his pop time. I changed the pop time to a minimum of 1 hour. I killed the place holder seconds after 55 minutes from the last death and it popped at the next 5 minutes. I don't know if it can pop sooner than that, but a poster below seems to claim so. Sidmow 00:15, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Placeholders Are you sure that there are "two" placeholders!? I only count one tiger in that are (and the one who shares his spawning with the Living Statue) ... or doe the line "the two possible tigers" include the Doll-Tiger!? --Haitani 14:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) --------------- Yes, U are right. so: if u are low lvl and have to be careful, let the living statues live, if u want to do a little tiger farming for fangs and skins, kill the living statues if there are two, so u get a chance of 2 tigers popping Aphugel 07:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Treasure Hunter? I'm Currently Fangless (0/15) and I've tried different things to get this drop. The question I have is does the Treasure Hunter ability even effects the drop rate of a rare/ex item from a Notorious Monster? I've heard rumors both ways and I really just want to find an advantage to get this drop and put it all behind me. Any and all imput is appreciated. --Squiremuldunlll 21:02, 19 September 2007 (EDT) - IMO, absolutely, never done any official tests, but, every time i've been after a coffer key as any other job but THF, i can easily go 0/100, if i change to THF, it seems to increase the drop rate substantially. Id say 1/20ish. Get TH if you can, you wont regret it I should also mention, a friend of mine was 0/10 on the Dryad Staff, 1/1 with my Thief present. - Emperordragon 22:23, 19 September 2007 (EDT) - I am roughly 2/14 on this NM with TH3. Also the comment above about only killing PH, that was not the case in my experiance. I would kill everything in the area and Nue would pop pretty much right @ 2hour mark. --Gravylegg 18:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I'm currently 0/93, so please beleive me when I say that other than killing th eplaceholder, nothing else you do matters. I've seen him pop 10 minutes after he dies (rare) and I've seen him not pop for 7 hours +(went to bed). It is not unusualy to have him not spawn for 3-4 hours, but 2 hours does seem to be the normal. -- 22:11, 11 February 2008 (UTC) 0/35 on Nue fang... this drop is ridiculous. --Chewedankles 01:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) 1/1 on Nue Fang, so I thought I would post the day/weather/moon info in case it might have affected the drop. Killed Nue on Lightningsday during Ice Weather (single element) with Waxing Crescent Moon (50%). I was RDM 50/BLM 25 with just my NPC, so no TH available. He dropped the Nue fang as well as a black tiger fang, black tiger hide, and lightning crystal. --Timolina 23:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC)